A structure (e.g., a mine, a tunnel, a shopping mall, an apartment building, an office building, etc.) may have a number of occupants (e.g., workers, cars, people, residents, staff, machines, etc.) A geo-spatial environment (e.g., Microsoft® Virtual Earth, Google® Earth, Fatdoor®, Platial®, Mapquest®, Zillow®, ZipRealty® etc.) may attempt to concurrently represent the multiple occupants in the structure on a map (e.g., a 3-dimensional view, a satellite view, etc.) through a set of markers (e.g. pushpins, indicators, etc.).
The set of markers may each take up a number of pixels on the map. As a result, the set of markers may collide with each other, so as to overlap. In some instances, a location data (e.g., address data) of different occupants of the structure may be the same (e.g., separated only by unit number, apartment number, suite number, etc.). In this scenario, markers associated with the different occupants sharing the same location data may completely overlap. It may be difficult to tell how many occupants there are in the structure. Also, it may be difficult to browse in the geo-spatial environment because markers may be stacked atop each other and may not be selectable by a user.